HKIce: Titanic
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: It was the ship of dreams, but doomed for failure. But the future of this ship doesn't stop Emil (Iceland) and Kaoru (HK) from falling in love against the wishes of Emil's upper-class family and Fiance. When star-crossed lovers come across, both Emil and Kaoru will have to learn to trust each other when their lives are at stake and trust their feelings against everything. HKIce
1. Chapter 1

_HKIce: Titanic _

_Chapter One (Preview) _

_They had named it the unsinkable ship. It was known world wide, the best ship there was, the ship of dreams. God himself could not sink this ship. It was a passage way to America for immigrants, a cruise for first class passengers, everyone had their own story. Mine? Too see just how amazing this ship really was, not my idea, but my family's… _

_I would of never thought to come across this boy… who I would fall in love with… on a journey only ending in… loss… _

April 1912, the docks

It was the last stop before it's first voyage to New York city. The Titanic accepted more and more passengers each minute, each going through inspections, carrying their luggage on, children excitedly tugging onto their parents to go, first class passengers walking their pets onto the ship. As for Emil, he simply stared at the ship. _It was a death trap_… he stared blankly at the ship in complete silence even with the noise around him. He felt as if he was alone, no one was here anymore, nothing at all. "Emil." He quickly snapped out of his blank world and back to reality as his brother called for him. "Let's go, Mathias." Lukas called for the Dane still arguing with their Swedish friend and his so-called "wife" named Tino. Mathias continued fighting with the Swede though, ignoring the Norwegian's call.

"He's an idiot again." Emil said then turned back to the ship. Lukas's emotion never changed, like always, but you could just tell he was irritated. He walked over to the Dane and grabbed onto his tie. Before Mathias could say another word, Lukas began to chock him, his way of shutting him up. The Swede simply stared at him, Tino at his side worried about the Dane but with nothing to say or do.

"Mathias. Let's go." Lukas said. "You can talk to your little friends when we get on the ship. Now come on." He began to tug the Dane's tie and pull him toward the ship, then poked Emil to follow, which he did. Slowly Emil walked onto the boards that separated him from this town to the ship, from the land to the sea; it made him sick to his stomach. He would walk onto a prison for a week, no where to go, nothing he could do. He stayed calm on the outside. Inside, he screamed for someone to help….

OOO

Emerald Café

Lovino looked at his cards with a smile on his face, then to his brother, Feliciano. The young Italian pouted at his cards but Lovino looked at his opponents. "Are-a you two-a a-done?" he asked full of himself, but Yao smiled as well.

"I believe I'm done, aru." he then looked toward his brother. "Are you?" the young boy nodded toward Yao, emotionless like always. Lovino smiled and put his cards down and showed his cards, four of the same. Yao looked curiously as Feliciano put his down as well, showing no pairs. Yao frowned and looked toward Kaoru. "I'm sorry aru." he placed his cards down to his three cards the same. Lovino smiled and began to pull in the goods they had put into the middle of the table, but Kaoru stopped him. The three of the them looked ad Kaoru placed his cards on the table, a full house.

He sat in silence and looked at the two Italians, then to Yao, and back to them. Lovino stood up and grabbed onto Kaoru's collar, then put his fist up. Kaoru closed his eyes a bit, but nothing happened, in fact he heard the Italian cry. "It's-a all of your fault!" he yelled to his brother and then began to burst into tears. But Yao only smiled and grabbed onto their belongings and their prizes, gold coins and two tickets for the great ship.

"We're going to America Kaoru!" Yao cheered. "We go to America aru!" "No, Titanic goes to America," a young waitress says. "In five minutes it's gone." Kaoru's eyes widened a bit and he grabbed onto Yao's shoulder, they needed to run, fast.

"Let's go." Kaoru said. Yao quickly nodded and stuffed all their belongings into one of their two bags, they ran out the door. "Always late." he said as they ran.

"Oh shut it aru!" Yao called as they ran, almost hitting into people, even into a horse, as they finally got to a gate. They quickly jumped on those boards that would separate their worlds, and to the gate. "Wait! We're passengers!" the crew member paused before he closed the heavy door. Yao showed him their third-class tickets, then after reviewing let them on board. Yao jumped on, Kaoru followed, just making it on. They ran through the halls of the large ship to the top of the ship as steam blew and the horns flared, they jumped into the crowd of people and looked down below.

"Do you know anyone down there?" Kaoru asked. Yao shook his head but looked down.

"Not at all aru." he said. "But it's good to see the last time we'll be here. It's a memory, the first of our new lives." he tried smiling to Kaoru but he stayed emotionless as ever. Yao continued to look over as Kaoru looked at the deck of the great ship, his eye catching something. He looked over other people to see the young boy with white hair, he was curious. He stared at the young Icelandic boy standing behind his older brother and Mathias.

He could of sworn that the boy looked back at him….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAY FIRST CHAPTER WOOOO

This is just a preview of my new Hkice fan fic~ hopefully everyone knows the story and movie of the Titanic? Yeah, this is a Hetalia version of that woo~

I'll be explaining some things along the way for people who don't know, like the events or the characters (I actually know A LOT about the titanic due to an obsession in 5th grade.) so here we gooo~

Character list:

Rose: Iceland (Emil)

Jack: Hong Kong (Kaoru)

Fabrizio: China (Yao)

Rose's mother is Emil's brother: Norway (Lukas)

Cal: (?) ((You'll see soon))

Sweden and Finland (Tino): ((?))

Denmark (Mathias): ((?))

Waitress: Belgium

The two men the sell their tickets in a card game: North and South Italy (Feliciano and Lovino)

So that's pretty much the character list right now, some are unclear/unknown or will be shown soon~

Thank youuuu~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_We had settled our things into our room, or should I say room_s. _We had at least three rooms, all in which my fiancé had paid for. Right, you don't know about him, correct? Sadiq Annan is his name. He's rich, that's all my brother could care about at that point. We were poor, the two of us left in the world to fend by ourselves. Mathias took us in, I call him father more than I did to my own…. I hated this life… _

The first day was perfect. After unpacking Emil looked out onto the ocean from the first class deck, his brother and Mathias with him, along with Tino who had found them a few minutes before. They walked among the decks, looking around, feeling the breeze across their faces, smelling the salt water sea; it was like a dream for some people. Emil looked down onto the rest of the deck where lower class passengers were.

"It is a wonderful ship, hai?" The conversation went on between Yao and another passenger as Kaoru looked over the deck into the water, he didn't care for their talks.

"Yes it is." Yao said then looked over at one of the crew members walking first class dogs on their deck, paper bags in his hands. "But it's nice to know where we stand here aru." he glared at the passing dogs.

"Hai." the passenger agreed then put his hand out to Yao. "My name is Kiku Honda. Hello." Yao grabbed onto his hand.

"Yao Wang." he said and bowed his head a bit as Kiku did.

"And the young one with you?" he peeked over to Kaoru. "Hello there." Kaoru didn't move his eyes from the water.

"His name is Kaoru aru." Yao said. "He's a quiet one." Kaoru finally turned his eyes from the water and turned to the two of them. "Oh you're joining us aru?" Kaoru still didn't look at them, he simply looked up toward the smoke stacks, the upper desks; he enjoyed looking at the rest of the life on this boat. The same thing caught his eyes once again, this time he was very sure their eyes met. He looked up at Emil as he stood on the upper deck, Emil looked back. He tried not to notice it and turned his eyes back to the sky, but couldn't help himself and looked back at the boy. Kaoru continued looking at him, even gave a small soft smile, in which Emil just questioned. He began to smile back, until Lukas grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him a bit to come. Emil brushed off the contact and followed, leaving Kaoru to let down his smile and turn back to the sea.

_I hated the fake smiles, the fake conversations, it was all a lie between them. I felt useless here… _Emil followed his brother into the dining room, the doors opened for only them by the servants. Emil moved his shoulders around a bit, stuffy in the strange suit, and came to a table with several others that Mathias and Sadiq had gotten very friendly with. Mathias helped Lukas sit down as Emil tired to squeeze between the table and the chair, but someone pulled it for him. "For you Emil." the voice soothed Emil for once, he turned around to find his fiancé standing there in his most expensive suit. "Please sit." he said. Emil smiled and sat down, then Sadiq pushed him in. He kissed Emil on the cheek and then sat next to him, along with his valet, Ivan.

"Well hello there Lukas, Sadiq, and of course Emil." Elizaveta greeted them, Sadiq and Emil both nodded in hello, but Lukas simply pretended he didn't hear her, he hated her, he hated how she was "new money." They began eating their meals, the men smoking their cigarettes, the woman gossiping and laughing, Emil acted like he paid attention to Sadiq's talk about Emil and their wedding, what they would do in America, everything in the future, the money. Emil smiled but he wasn't happy. He held onto Sadiq's hand but didn't feel it. He nodded but never agreed. He looked calm, he acted calm, he talked calm, but inside, he screamed… and not one person could hear it.

OOO

Emil ran like never before, running as fast as he could, even tripping over his feet but still running. He ran across the decks towards the back of the ship, falling onto his knees after going up the stairs, then quickly getting up and running again, running into other passengers and passing others, including Kaoru who laid on a bench staring up at the stars. Emil ran past him panting and to the back rail, then grabbed onto it and slowly fell over just a bit, the top of his body against the rail, his head looking over. He paused for a minute or two then finally looked over. He could see the propellers cutting the water itself, the cold water flowing with the ship. He took a few deep breaths and teared up. He then grabbed onto the pole holding up the White Star Line flag and grabbed onto rails, going up on each one until he hit the top. Then he took a step down and held onto the back of the rail, then leaned forward and paused. "Don't do it." he heard. He shook a bit and looked back to Kaoru standing there.

"G-Get away from me!" Emil yelled. "I-I'll jump!" He leaned out more.

"No… You won't…" Kaoru said.

"Y-You don't know that! Y-You don't know _me_!" Emil yelled and looked down. "I-I'll do it!"

"Do you understand how cold the water is?"

Emil froze. "H-How cold?…" Kaoru came up a little more towards him.

"Very." he said. "Once you hit it, it feels like a thousand needles are stabbing your body." Emil gulped a bit. "And if you jump," he began to take the coat Yao had gave him off, "I will have to jump in and help you."

"W-Why the hell would you do that?"

"I'm a witness. I can't just watch you end your life." he said. "I would have to jump in and I'm not looking forward to doing that." he took off his coat completely and threw it onto the bench. "Come back."

"N-No. J-Just leave me alone!"

"I can't. I'm involved." he grabbed onto the rail. "Please come down." he said. Emil gulped again. "Just slowly turn around and I'll help you off."

"W-Why can't you just go away?…"

"Like I said, I'm involved." he said. "You jump, I jump." he reached his hand out a bit for Emil to grab. Emil took a few breathes, seeing them in the cold air, and gulped. He carefully let go of the rail and began to turn, then placed the foot onto the rail again and used his empty hand to grab onto Kaoru's, he smiled a bit. "Good. What's your name, hm?"

"E-Emil. Emil Steilsson." he said.

"I'm Kaoru," he smiled a bit. "Now let's get you down, yes?" Emil nodded. He tried stepping up on a higher bar, but seeing how his suit never fit him, the bottom of his pants got stuck under his shoe; he slipped. Kaoru held onto his hand tightly and tried pulling him up as Emil dangled over his death, he screamed.

"Don't let me go!" He screamed and cried at the same time. "Don't let go!"

"I won't!" Kaoru yelled back. "I won't let go!" he tried reaching over and tried grabbing onto his other hand as Emil screamed.

"Pull me up! Please!"

"I'm trying!" he finally grabbed onto Emil's other hand and started pulling him up, but his hands slipped and left him dangling with one hand again. Kaoru leaned over more and tried again. "Emil. Grab on. Don't let go." he told him, he reached down again as Emil reached up. They locked hands together and Kaoru began to pull him up once again. "Trust me Emil. I got you."

"I-I trust you." Emil cried. "I-I trust you Kaoru." Kaoru finally pulled him up all the way and over the rails, having him fall on top of Kaoru when they landed back on the deck. Emil gasped and shook as Kaoru tried to get out from under him and up to his feet again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! ?" a voice called. Kaoru turned to a crewman in a rush, along with another sailor, Sadiq and Ivan. "Get away from Sir Steilsson now!" Kaoru backed up a bit as the crewman came about. "Keep your hands where I can see them!" Kaoru listened as Sadiq ran over to Emil and helped him up a bit. "Emil are you okay? Huh?" he put his coat around the boy and hugged onto him. "Are you okay?" Emil held onto Sadiq and cried a bit. Lukas and Mathias came about next to that scene, Emil finally safe in Sadiq's arms and the crewmen searching Kaoru. Lukas gritted his teeth and stepped in front of Kaoru, he already knew the situation, after the crewman handcuffed him.

"What right do you think you have to even touch my brother? Huh?" He growled but Kaoru stayed silent.

"Lukas." Emil tried to call him.

"Well?"

"Lukas!"

"Tell me what the hell you were thinking!"

"Big brother!" Emil called the name he dreaded so much and caught Lukas's attention. Lukas looked toward Emil as the boy stood up against Sadiq's wishes. "He didn't do anything."

"Then what happened here? Huh?" Mathias asked.

"I-I slipped."

"You slipped?" Mathias questioned. Emil looked toward Kaoru, who didn't say or do anything, and back to his family.

"Y-Yes. I was leaned over the ledge and I slipped. If it wasn't for…" he paused a bit. "Kaoru, I would of fallen over. H-he saved my life."

"The boy is a hero then." the crewman said. "Good for you son." he said and began to take the cuffs off Kaoru.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Sadiq questioned, Emil looked at him.

"You don't believe your love?" Emil said, then added, "Darling?". Sadiq nodded and let it go and turned toward Kaoru.

"Thank you." he said and turned back to Emil. Emil glared.

"That's all he gets for saving your love's life?" He said. Sadiq dipped into his pocket and walked over to the boy and hinted for him to open his hand, which he did. He took out some cash bills and placed them in the boy's hand."That's twenty American dollars. It will be useful once you get there, yes?" Sadiq said. Kaoru only looked at the money and then to him. "Can you speak English?"

"Yes. I can." Kaoru said.

"Good. There you go young man." Sadiq shook his hand a bit. "Thank you again."

"No no no." Mathias said. "That's not how you thank him. What's your name again kid?"

"Kaoru sir."

"Kaoru. How about you join us for dinner?" Mathias smiled but the others didn't seem to agree.

"Is that really-" Sadiq began but Emil cut him off."I think that's a lovely idea." he smiled a bit. "Kaoru. You'll join us for dinner won't you? It's the least we could do." Kaoru smirked a bit and nodded. "Yes, thank you." he said. "I would be honored." OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WOOOO okay so yeah. Got that part done. More will be soon~! Just so everyone knows I am replacing REAL people with Hetalia characters, just as Molly Brown is played by Hungary (Elizaveta), and the captain will be switched along with Mr. Andrews. Just keep in mind those people were real and did die on the ship…

Character list:

Rose: Iceland (Emil)

Jack: Hong Kong (Kaoru)

Rose's mother: Emil's brother (Norway, aka Lukas)

Denmark (Mathias): Norway's lover (added)

Cal: Turkey (Sadiq)

Cal's Hench-man Lovejoy: Russia (Ivan)

Jack's Italian Friend: Kaoru's older brother (China, aka Yao)

Irish man in third class that Jack and his friend meet: Japan (Kiku Honda)

"The Unsinkable" Molly Brow (Real Person): Hungary (Elizaveta)

Other characters will come along soon, the dinner scenes and outside scenes are next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_That whole night I couldn't sleep. Sadiq held me in his arms, he slept soundly, but I stayed awake, staring blankly out at the rest of the room. I could feel the rocking of the boat, the sound of Sadiq breathing, the cold air on my shoulder. I tried closing my eyes but my mind just wouldn't shut up, all my thoughts of this Kaoru wouldn't go away… how did he know I wouldn't jump? He didn't know me… he still doesn't… _

_But there's something… about him…_

"How many boats did you say there were?" Emil asked as he walked along the deck. Lukas, Mathias, Sadiq, and of course Ivan following behind, had joined up with the builder of the ship, Matthew Williams. Lukas believed it would be good for their status.

"Twenty." Matthew said. "Enough for 1,180 people."

"But there's more than 2,000 people on this ship…" Emil whispered, low enough that only Lukas could hear.

"What's the use of lifeboats? This ship is unsinkable." Sadiq knocked his cane to one of the boats. "You're wasting deck space."

"I created this ship to be as strong as possible, it could hold with four of the sixteen compartments flooded." Matthew smiled.

"What happens if there's more than four?" Emil asked."There won't be young Emil." Matthew stopped his walking and turned toward him. "Sleep soundly, you're safe on this ship." He smiled at the boy but Emil simply gave a nod and looked around more, following the foot steps of the others. They walked down the deck, talking, joking, some laughter between Sadiq and Matthew, but Emil simply ignored their conversations and looked around. They were in the middle of the ocean, the freezing cold death trap. He couldn't help but think about the lifeboats.

Matthew continued giving his small tour with Sadiq and his friends, even showing them the bridge. "Good afternoon." Matthew peeked in. The captain looked away from his note from the boilers room and to them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Williams." the captain folded the letter and smiled a bit. Matthew looked toward Sadiq and the others.

"I don't think you've met our captain yet." Matthew looked back to the captain. "Captain Arthur Kirkland." The captain tilted his hat a bit.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"How long you've been a captain?" Emil asked curiously, he could see the sailor on the wheel smirking a bit, the captain turned toward him. "Something funny? Alfred?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." he tried holding in his laughter. "Just, bout time you're retiring~" he started to laugh a bit, even Emil smirked at the remark. Arthur had a good humor about it and simply shook his head at the boy.

"We'll leave you to your work now." Matthew smiled. The captain gave another tip of his hat and said farewell as Sadiq did the same and took Emil and his family out with him.

"Mr. Williams, how about a drink? If you have time?" Sadiq recommended.

"I believe I have time. I would love to join you."

"Alright," Sadiq grabbed onto Emil's hand and began to pull. "Come along love."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to stay out on the deck a little longer, get more of a view." Sadiq looked at him for a moment but then nodded. "All by yourself?" Lukas questioned.

"It'll be fine~!" Mathias grinned. "He knows his way around~ It'll be fine~! Emil, you'll meet us at the lounge, yes?"

"Of course. I'll meet you there." Emil gave them a fake smile as they decided to join up with him later, Sadiq leading the way next to Matthew off the deck and to the lodge, his henchman, Lukas, and Mathias behind them. Emil watched them leave before walking down the deck more, looking at the lifeboats again. Then his eyes caught onto the same sight.

He saw Kaoru sitting on a bench with his eyes staring into a notebook, his hands busy at work in it. Emil looked at him and slowly approached him, not having a conversation with him since the night before. He came up to Kaoru and silently looked over, but Kaoru lifted his head up before Emil could get a good look. "H-Hi." Emil stuttered and gulped. Kaoru looked toward him.

"Hello." he said. "Enjoying the view?" He looked out toward the sea, Emil followed and looked.

"Y-yes." he stuttered again. "It's beautiful… do you… like boats?"

"I'm not sure. This is the first time I've been on one."

"You've never been on a small one?" Kaoru shook his head. "Oh…"

"You must be used to them, huh?"

"W-What? Why would you assume that?" Emil glared a bit. "Kaoru, just because I'm first class doesn't mean I've been on a bunch of boats."

"I'm sorry… I just assumed…"

"Well you assumed wrong." Emil looked at the sketch book again. "And what is that? A way to make money?"

"Now who's assuming?" Kaoru looked at him. "It's my painting book."

"Mind if I see?" Emil held his hand out. Kaoru looked down at the book, never showing anyone before, not even Yao. But he nodded and gave the book to Emil.

"Some aren't colored yet." Kaoru commented as Emil began to open it. He was amazed. Beautiful paintings of Chinese dragons, lanterns glowing in the night, a mother panda bear and her cub in bamboo, part of the great wall of China, buildings and temples, but so many paintings of fireworks. Colors booming in the sky, he seemed to capture them perfectly.

"Kaoru… This is amazing…" Emil flipped through them more. "You paint.. Beautifully…"

"Thank you," Kaoru bowed a bit and took his book back.

"Their all from China, correct?" Kaoru nodded. "You traveled all the way to China to England?" "Yes." Kaoru stood up with Emil. "We traveled through Europe looking for work after the boxer rebellion. We didn't find much…So we traveled here…"

"And managed to get tickets on the world's greatest ship?" Emil joked.

"We won them."

"Won them?"

Kaoru nodded. "A game of chance and we won them." Kaoru walked over to the ledge, Emil following. "I won them actually… it amazed even me. I believed we would stay wondering the streets until we died."

"But instead, you think you'll have greater luck in America?"

"I know we will have greater luck in America.." Kaoru smiled a bit and looked up at the sky. "I just know it…" he looked toward Emil again. "And why are you here?"

"Vacation I suppose." Emil sighed. "My fiancé planned it so we can start our lives in America…" he frowned a bit. "So we can get married…" Kaoru titled his head a bit."Isn't marriage a happy occasion?"

"Of course…"

"So then, why? Why do you sigh?" Kaoru asked. "Do you love him?" Emil glared at him. "Do I love him? What kind of question is that?" Emil became defensive, "Of course I love him! Why would I marry him if I didn't love him! ?"

"Because he has money." Kaoru blankly said, Emil froze. _That's true isn't it?… _He blankly stared out, frozen in the truth, how could someone he just met have known?…

"_Emil. This is necessary. We have nothing, nothing at all. We need to survive." _he could remember his brother's words in his head. _"Sadiq will help us survive in this cruel world. Please…"_ maybe Lukas was being selfish… or selfless… he could never tell… even now he couldn't tell.

"Emil." Kaoru said. "You wouldn't of jumped." Emil gulped and simply stared at him.

"Well hello boys." the familiar voice came across the cool air to their ears. The two turned to find Elizaveta walking up to them in her long winter coat, her hair tied back with a with a flower on the side. She stood in front of Lukas, along with the Swedish man they had met and his "wife" Tino. "It's a lovely day, yes?"

"Indeed." Kaoru said. Emil looked toward Lukas in surprise.

"Brother, I thought you were joining Mathias and Sadiq in the lodge?" he questioned.

"I prefer not to be around smoking men." Lukas noted. "I hate the smell."

"Emil. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Elizaveta smiled toward Kaoru, but Lukas only glared.

"H-He's not my friend." he looked toward Kaoru. "But his name is Kaoru."

"He's the young man who saved my brother's life." Lukas noted.

"Oh my! That's marvelous!" she grabbed onto the boy's hands. "My name is

Elizaveta Hedervary. It's a pleasure to meet a hero like you."

Kaoru behaved properly, dealing with rich people to make them happy seemed to happen to him everyday. "The pleasure is all mine Miss. But I am no hero."

"You indeed are!" she giggled "You saved another human's life!"

"As a reward he's joining us for dinner." Lukas glared and said blankly, more like harshly, which Kaoru could sense the tone. "Which we have to get ready for, Emil." Emil nodded toward his brother then looked toward Kaoru.

"I'll see you at dinner." He tried to grin, the looks from Lukas made him feel like he wanted to just hide though. Kaoru nodded back and gave a small bow. Lukas grabbed onto Emil's wrist and pulled him away with Tino and the Swed, leaving Elizaveta with Kaoru. Kaoru got a good hold on his book and began to walk away until she called him back."Young man," she said. "What do you plan on wearing tonight?" He looked down at his clothing, old silk pants he had from China with a dress-shirt he had used for work back in Germany. "No, no. Not good." She grabbed onto his hand. "Come with me. You can't be walking into a dinner like that," she smiled with the joke. "Those money-hungry kings will only tear you apart. "I'll set you up right so you'll survive." OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End of this chapter~ next one will be the dinner scene. So I've decided to make some changes to this… I don't think I'm going to add in the Blue Heart Diamond plot… I dunno… but yuppers

Characters:

Rose: Iceland (Emil)

Jack: Hong Kong (Kaoru)

Rose's mother: Emil's brother (Norway, aka Lukas)

Denmark (Mathias): Norway's lover (added)

Cal: Turkey (Sadiq)

Cal's Hench-man Lovejoy: Russia (Ivan)

Jack's Italian Friend: Kaoru's older brother (China, aka Yao)

Irish man in third class that Jack and his friend meet: Japan (Kiku Honda)

"The Unsinkable" Molly Brow (Real Person): Hungary (Elizaveta)

Thomas Andrews (Real Person): Canada (Matthew Williams)

Captain Smith (Real Person): England/Britain (Arthur Kirkland)

Guy spinning the wheel (sailor): America (Alfred F. Jones)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Lukas and I were new to the "rich world", he never seemed to have a problem though. He knew all the tricks of it, the manners, the conversations, the clothes, everything. I on the other hand, I couldn't stand any of it. The stiff suits and ties I could never tie myself, the annoying conversations with these idiots who only cared about what wine was being served or what cigar to smoke, and the manners where I had to behave, put a napkin on my lap, drink like a gentleman, all that _shit_. Putting on the act of "just smile and nod" like Mathias had told me, he was the only rich one I didn't seem to hate. Him, and Mrs. Elizaveta, they seemed so normal for rich people. _

"Now then, here you go." Elizaveta handed Kaoru a flattened suit. Kaoru looked at the suit in confusion, not really seeing one before; he wasn't used to western ways yet. "You have to look nice to impress that mob young man." Kaoru bowed his head a bit in thanks but she stopped him, "Don't you thank me yet, go ahead and try it on." She directed him to the bathroom. He nodded and went into the bathroom. He began undressing his clothes and changing into the black suit, though not really knowing how to poof the collar or what to do with the tie that came with it. He picked up his clothes and came out to Elizaveta.

"I'm done Ma'am." Kaoru said. Elizaveta smiled and took a small walk around him.

"It fits you well, that's good." She smiled then helped him with the collar and the sleeves. "Lets get that tie on shall we?" Kaoru stood up tall and let Elizaveta tie his tie, fixing it so it just fits, and then buttoned his jacket up. "You look very handsome young man, you'll blend in."

"Thank you very much." Kaoru bowed a bit. Elizaveta only smiled at him.

"You say thanks now, but you'll have to watch out young man." she warned. "You're going into the shark filled ocean."

OOO

Kaoru followed Elizaveta down the grand staircase as he met up with Emil and his family. Elizaveta smiled toward the boy and left him alone as she followed her own husband into the dining room. Emil smiled a bit at him and grabbed onto him, pulling him in with their small group. Mathias went in first, followed by Lukas, then Sadiq behind them, all talking together. Emil stayed with Kaoru behind them. "You have manners right?" Emil questioned. Kaoru found the question a bit rude but nodded without a comment. "Good. Just be careful around these idiots, their rip a poor boy like you if they had a chance."

Kaoru looked at him. "Oh?" Emil nodded and looked toward a light blonde-haired man with a few hairs on his chin.

"That man over there, the richest in the world. His name is Francis Bonnefoy, don't get him started." Emil whispered. He looked toward Mr. Williams, "Mr. Matthew Williams is the man who designed this ship. He's seems to be the only kind one here." he looked toward a large Cuban man as he smoked his cigar. "That guy is the meanest here. Don't even look at him, he'll blow the roof." Kaoru looked away quickly and back to Emil. "Don't worry though, if you just pay attention and agree with what they said, you'll be fine."

Emil sat down with the rest of them, next to Sadiq, then Kaoru next to him. He tried to stay silent, just as Kaoru did, as the others began to chat, pour whine, light their smokes, and cut their first class food. Kaoru looked around at the room, it seemed like a small piece of heaven. Shinning lights reflected off the glassware, the upbeat and gentle music echoed around the room as the small orchestra played out their talents on the violins, piano, and cellos. The smell of fresh lobster, fish, and even duck filled the air on top of the sweet smelling wines, cancelling out most of the smoke smell from some of the men. He could hear the laughter of fancy women, small children, the men chuckling, it all seemed like something out of a book, something Kaoru could never experience in person but somehow was. "Kaoru where are you from?" The voice brought him back to reality.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and looked toward the voice as one of the women questioned him. A young tan lady had asked, her brown hair long in two pony tails with red Ribbons, opposite of her bright blue dress. "Where are you from?" She asked again.

"China." Kaoru said.

"That's pretty far don't you think?" Mathias questioned. "Why did you leave?"

"We left after the boxer rebellion, my brother and I." Kaoru said. "He wanted to travel to Europe for a better life."

"Yet you're still in third class." Sadiq smoked his cigar, Kaoru glanced at him.

"It's very hard to skip between classes." he said. "We plan to go to America though, he wants me to become some kind of artist."

"Your brother?" Elizaveta questioned, Kaoru nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"And you want to become an artist? In New York?" Lukas questioned. "You realize that's a just a dream correct?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that big brother." Emil smiled a bit. "Kaoru can draw and paint rather well."

"For someone of third class." Sadiq pointed out. Kaoru made a slight fist under the table but held it down.

"I plan to at least try. Nothing is worth it if you don't try." Kaoru boldly said, he looked toward Emil to see if it was a good thing to say, Emil seemed to approve. Their chats were interrupted by the waiters coming around the table and placing the fresh food in front of them, something only a king would eat in Kaoru's eyes. The two women asked for more wine with their meals as the smoking men put out their smokes to eat. Kaoru watched as Emil unfolded his napkin and gently placed it on his lap; he did the same. The waiters left as they picked up their forks and knives, Kaoru still amazed by the size of the food, freshly cooked lobster. He looked at the meal he would never get the chance to eat if he wasn't there at that moment, the portion sizes of these meals were something he would eat in a month, not one dinner meal. He was simply amazed just how much of a class difference there was.

"Hey China man, what is it like in the poor class?" He heard a little boy ask, a small blonde boy in a suit, his bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as he sat next to Tino. Kaoru looked away from the food and toward the boy. "It's nothing like this right?" Kaoru looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry." Tino said and hushed the boy.

"I-its fine." Kaoru gulped. Sadiq broke the awkwardness with a small toast, lifting his glass up with the others, Kaoru following. He watched as Sadiq spoke, clearly toasting to his fiancé, Emil blushing on the side. After the toast, they began to eat. Kaoru had a bit of a rough time cutting the lobster until Emil showed him how before anyone could notice and mock him for it. They chatted as they ate, always making sure their mouths weren't full first. But the laughter and conversations continued throughout their meal, Kaoru tried staying silent.

"Kaoru," Emil whispered to him. "What _is_ it like in third class?" Kaoru swallowed his food and slightly smiled at him.

"Would you like to find out?" He questioned, Emil only looked at him.

OOO

The bagpipes soared and echoed through out the lively room as the passengers danced. All of different cultures, Muslims, Caucasians, Latinos, Asian, red heads, blondes, brunets, English, French, Spanish, Italians, German, Irish, a melting pot all in one. Women danced with men, men smoked, they played cards, arm wrestled, and of course, drank. The bagpipes were combined with the sounds of a violin, guitar, accordion, and the sounds of clapping and singing. The three red-haired men played their instruments as a young blonde left his sister to join them on his accordion. Men laughed at each other as they won or lost in their card games or their arm wrestling challenge. It was as lively as it could be with so many people.

Kaoru helped Emil down the narrow steps to the room, joining the chaotic area. Yao waved them down and Kaoru quickly helped Emil over to him, along with the Japanese man Kiku he had met on deck, along with other men drinking heavily. "Care to dance?" Kaoru placed his hand out for Emil, he smiled and grabbed on as he brought him into the crowd. They joined into the dances between everyone of every race. Korean men arm wrestled on the tables, men around them betting and drinking, a short haired Ukrainian woman joined in the dance, dragging in her little sister with the longest hair and the most perfect bow in her hair the third class could get, a small Latvian boy jumped around and tried joining the older men as they danced to the music, a Spanish man laughed as he accidentally spilled his beer on the Swiss man trying to play his accordion, he only shook his head and continued playing as his little blonde sister clapped with the music.

Emil clapped as he watched Kaoru dance with a small little girl, her light blonde put up in a pony tail with hair hanging on the side of her face, it swayed with speed as Kaoru spinned her around, then lifted her up and spinned her more. She laughed with joy as the song finished and he put the little girl down. The red haired men began to play another song as the Swiss man realized just what it was and quickly joined in, upbeat music began again. The little girl grabbed onto Kaoru's hand again as he tried to get Emil up and into the dance. "I'm going to dance with him now, okay?" The little girl pouted. "But I'm sure you're still a better dance partner than he is." Kaoru joked, both the little girl and Emil smiled at the joke. She let go of his hand and ran off to find a new dance partner as Kaoru stuck out his hand to Emil. "Want to see how us third class men dance?"

Emil smiled and took Kaoru's hand, holding on tight as he lifted Emil up and to him. "Go along with me." He began dancing slowly a bit as Emil got used to it, but quickly sped it up as Emil got used to it, then even faster with the music once he got how to dance this way. "Keep going!" They danced fast around and around with the other passengers, switching off partners and coming back together, locking their hands together and letting the music carry their bodies into the dance. For once, Emil could laugh without doing it "the rich way", smile in enjoyment not because he had too, dancing wildly instead of a ballroom dance. For once, Kaoru could connect, holding onto one person who was enjoying the fun with him. It seemed to be total excitement, but there was one thing they didn't know…

Someone was watching them….

OOOOOOOOOOOO

UPDATEDDDD~

There ya go~ dinner and dance scenes done! Woo! Sorry for so much of a late update, I seem to get stuck a lot and it's the holidays, so I sorry XD

Character list:

Rose: Iceland (Emil)

Jack: Hong Kong (Kaoru)

Rose's mother: Emil's brother (Norway, aka Lukas)

Denmark (Mathias): Norway's lover (added)

Cal: Turkey (Sadiq)

Cal's Hench-man Lovejoy: Russia (Ivan)

Jack's Italian Friend: Kaoru's older brother (China, aka Yao)

Irish man in third class that Jack and his friend meet: Japan (Kiku Honda)

"The Unsinkable" Molly Brow (Real Person): Hungary (Elizaveta)

Thomas Andrews (Real Person): Canada (Matthew Williams)

John Jacob Astor (Real Person): France (Francis Bonnefoy)

First class smoking Cuban man: Cuba

First class tan girl with ribbons: Seychelles

Little first class boy: Sealand (Peter Kirkland)

Tino: (Sealand's guardian?)

Three red-haired men in third class playing instruments: The UK brothers

(Scotland, Wales, And Ireland/Northern Ireland)

Swiss man who joins them: Switzerland (Vash Zwingli)

His sister: Liechtenstein

Korean men wrestling: North Korea and South Korea (Im Yong Soo)

Ukrain woman with sister: Ukraine (Yekaterina Braginskya) and Belarus

(Natalia Alfoskaya)

Latvian boy: Latvia (Raivis Galante)

Spanish man spilling beer: Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)

Little girl Kaoru dances with: Wy

(Putting in EVERYONE XDDD)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so happy… This short time with Kaoru began to stir my thoughts around a bit. I never felt so relaxed around him, never felt so happy or excited, I could be myself without being high and fancy like around the rich people, I could… feel accepted… I never felt the same with Kaoru as I did with my brother or Sadiq… I felt so peaceful and happy… even loved… which only brought a question into my head… _

_Was I… falling in love with Kaoru?…. That was impossible right?_

Emil woke up with the feeling of rocking back and forth with the ship. He felt calm after such an exciting night with Kaoru… that's right! Last night! He had woke up with barely any memory of it. But as he woke himself up, he only smiled with the thought. The dances, the drinking, all the music, everything that had made him feel so alive since he got into the serious relationship with Sadiq and the rich. He couldn't remember the last time he danced with upbeat music instead of the sound of Beethoven. The last time he was drinking like that was when he was a young teenager with several locals who only had their hands on alcohol. He couldn't remember a time when he saw so many cultures all mixed together. He smiled with the thoughts but the realization that he was still Sadiq's fiancé made his smile disappear.

He joined Sadiq out in their dinning room, it came with the purchase of their rooms, after he dressed himself in a dress shirt and pants. Sadiq sipped his tea, stirred it a bit, and sipped it again as Emil walked out. He glanced at Emil but quickly turned back to his tea. Emil looked toward the young blonde boy turning back to the cart to prepare Emil some tea as well. He sat down and placed the napkin onto his lap as the boy brought the tea over to him. He thanked the small boy and took a small sip as Sadiq picked up a piece of paper off the table and began reading it, Emil assumed it was some kind of book clipping. He continued reading off the small paper as Emil put his cup down when he decided it was too hot to drink anymore. "So how was your night?" Sadiq sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Emil looked up at him. "Well I suppose." His formal language had to come back, he was no longer with Kaoru, but in the rich-man's world.

"And how was third class?" Sadiq looked at him with anger, Emil gulped and tried looking away but Sadiq's eyes struck him. "Do you like walking around like a whore? Huh?"

"L-like a… how dare you! I did nothing bad!" Emil claimed. Sadiq broke into a chuckle, then into a laughter, an angry and suspicious one. Emil gulped a bit as Sadiq suddenly stopped, gained a blank face, and sat back in his seat. Emil looked at him, he could feel his hand trembling a bit.

"Nothing bad…" Sadiq said quietly then raised his voice. "You're a damn whore!" He screamed at him. Emil froze and fear and tried backing away in his seat a bit as Sadiq panted with anger, standing up in front of his seat and putting his hands on the table. Emil opened his mouth to say something, to apologize but Sadiq's anger came back and he did something Emil would never expect. Sadiq flipped the table over in his anger, everything shattering on the ground and flying everywhere. Emil gasped and tried to move away but Sadiq got across and forced him to stay down. "You are to never say a word to that Chinese boy again! You are mine! You are a damn whore if you're not!" Emil sunk in his seat in fear and gulped again. "Do I make myself clear?… Do I! ?" Emil quickly nodded. Sadiq looked at him for a moment longer before backing away, taking a small glance at the mess he had made, and leaving out the door to leave Emil shaken up.

His bottom lip trembled a bit, he gulped, but he wouldn't cry this time, he was strong. He fell onto the ground and began picking up the broken pieces of the plates, cutting himself on one of them, before the boy could get over and start cleaning himself. The boy tried to tell Emil it was okay, it was alright, but Emil kept apologizing and picking up the mess. The boy grabbed onto his shoulder and again told Emil that it was alright, Emil finally broke his strong feeling and cried, tears dropping onto the floor of the boat. Maybe the first tears, maybe the last. With Sadiq, he knew they would come many times though.

OOO

The walks among the decks on that cold day proved to be a little too much for Emil. He shivered with the breeze, Lukas even gave him his coat but it didn't seem to help. He looked around at the first class passengers, all going on with their daily lives. Mathias, being the idiot he was, often stopped to ask the stupidest questions of the people. Emil walked along very close to Lukas though as they walked along with a few other first-class people, Elizaveta included. Berwald and Tino walked with them, along with that tiny boy Peter, though the boy often got tired of the adult conversations and ran off in front of them. Emil stayed quiet as they talked though, he felt comfortable without Sadiq or his henchman around but the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach kept coming up. He looked around for any sight of Kaoru, but the feeling he had made him never want to see him again.

Though that didn't happen.

Just as they decided to go get some tea, Mathias wanted cigars, Emil could see Kaoru looking out over the bars into the ocean below. Emil looked over, the feeling started again but fear overwhelmed him. He wanted to see him, he _needed _to see him. Emil looked over at Lukas and the others though, "I want to Mr. Williams." he pointed down to where the third-class deck was, seeing Mr. Williams with Captain Kirkland made him think of an excuse. "I have a few questions about the ship I would like him to answer."

"Fine, go ahead." Lukas turned but then looked back. "I will see you within fifteen minutes Emil. I'm counting." Lukas turned and left with the others as Emil made his way down the stairs to the lower deck. He slowly walked up to Kaoru, he seemed to focus on looking over that he had barely noticed. Emil reached to grab onto Kaoru's shoulder but then pulled his hand back with the hesitation he had.

"K-Kaoru." He said. Kaoru looked behind and gently smiled toward Emil, then turned completely around. "H-Hi."

"Hi."

"I-I, um,"

"Did you enjoy third class dining?" Kaoru smiled a bit as Emil blushed, the memories from the night before were coming back. "I didn't know a first-class boy like you could drink."

"I didn't know you could dance." Emil giggled a bit, but then stopped once he realized he was laughing.

"Why stop yourself?" Kaoru titled his head. Emil looked up at him.

"W-What?"

"When you laugh or smile, you stop yourself. Why?" Kaoru questioned. Emil gulped a bit and looked at him with a blank face, he didn't know why, it was just required of him when he stood around strangers or anyone other than Lukas or Sadiq; that's just how he grew up. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head just a bit as Kaoru waited for an answer but didn't get one. "You should smile more." Emil looked up at him. "If you're happy, then be happy. Don't hide it." Emil nodded a bit and even smiled again.

"You're right," Emil smiled. "We're going to be in a free country soon, I can smile if I want to." Kaoru nodded. "A-And, um, thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me smile." Emil smiled brightly toward Kaoru, it seemed only Kaoru could make him smile and laugh like this, and have him feel comfortable while doing so. He walked over next to Kaoru and put his hands on the railing, looking over into the deep sea below them. "What were you looking into the sea for? A new idea for a painting?" He joked but Kaoru chuckled a bit with the fact that the joke was partly true.

The two began talking as a certain someone came back to check on Emil. Lukas walked out of the hallways and back onto the deck once everyone had left to the smoking room, Lukas had other plans. He looked over but stayed hidden to find Emil smiling at that other boy, not talking to the captain or Mr. Williams like he had said. Lukas glared at Kaoru and before the boy had noticed Lukas was standing there, he was gone in a flash. He quickly walked through the hallways and into a private smoking room where Sadiq's henchman was. "Ivan, you have an order." Lukas stated. Ivan looked up from his seat and took the cigar out of his mouth. "I take orders from Mr. Adnan." Ivan blew the smoke from his mouth. "Not you."

"Well I know his order for you was to make sure Emil stayed away from that Chinese boy." Lukas crossed his arms. "I want you to enforce that order, keep them away." Ivan began putting the cigar back into his mouth but paused. "They're still talking. Sadiq wouldn't like that."

"Look, I'll keep an eye on him, da? I'm not killing anyone on this ship."

"Just keep an eye on them. That is if you still want your damn job." Lukas stormed out the door. "Do it right!" Ivan glared and sat back in his chair more, sighing then lighting up his cigar again before having to get up and make sure the job was done right….

OOO

Emil gently combed his hair as he looked at the mirror, perfect hair would make him seem perfect for dinner. His suit was ready and neat, his tie was still undone, but he looked like a shinny new penny; like he had looked on his first arranged date with Sadiq. He blanked out with his thoughts of Kaoru, how he was spending the evening, but he quickly came back to it once he heard the door open. He looked as Lukas took a few steps in, closed the door behind him, and coming in to check on him. Emil opened his mouth to speak but Lukas put his hand up to stop him, letting Emil going back to brushing his hair. Once he finished, he turned for Lukas to do his tie. He began straightening it out evenly as Emil stood there and let him. "You will not see that boy again." Lukas said as he began to tie it, pulling it around Emil's neck tightly. "Understand? Not one more time." Emil gulped a bit as his fingers even twitched, being told he couldn't see the one thing that made him happy upset him. "Oh please." Emil said. "Stop overreacting again brother, you'll end up hurting Mathias or something." Lukas glared and quickly moved his hands to Emil's shoulders and shook him.

"This isn't a game!" Lukas yelled. Emil shook with that angry voice, he hadn't heard it since he was a child and even that time was rare. Lukas shook him again. "You will not ruin this, understand?" His angry voice scared Emil to death, it shook him up so much. "Do you understand Emil! ?"

"Y-yes sir." Emil gulped. Lukas gave a small nod and let go of the boy's shoulders.

"Good…" He gulped. "Good." He walked toward the door but didn't open it, simply keeping his hand on the knob. "Hurry up or we'll be late to dinner." he quickly left out the door, leaving Emil in a sense of shock. He gulped and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, holding onto himself and trying not to shiver or cry. _I hate this life. _

OOO

"Good evening Mr. Williams." Kaoru noted as he went up the stairs of the grand hallway, seeing Mr. Williams on the side of the first-class staircase comparing the details from his draft to the actual product. Matthew grinned toward him and topped his hat off to the boy as he made his way up, then went back to his studying of the work. Kaoru didn't have any plans of being there, but he wanted to see Emil, he really wanted to. Yao had suggested to go take a peek, get it over with, but to not make contact again. Kaoru went for a walk past the dinning room to see if he could get a good look, but once he saw Emil his curiosity grew and he needed to speak with him again. But the second time he went to go walk past, someone massive stood in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Ivan glared at the boy who was only tall enough to reach the big man's shoulders. "You're a third class passenger da?"

"I-I am aware." Kaoru gulped. "I can still roam around though, there's no law."

"There is a law when you get to close to the master's fiancé." Ivan said. Kaoru gulped again. "I do not wish to use force against you boy. So take this warning and stay away from this group, especially Emil. Da?" Kaoru made a slight fist, but that was all. He held his anger in toward the man and simply nodded.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Good. Now go explore somewhere else." Ivan's dark eyes seemed to stare into Kaoru's soul, they scared him really. He backed away a bit and nodded, then quickly turned and walked away, not going past the dinning room once again. Though now, it was on between the two.

OOO

Chats over the stupidest things only annoyed Emil. The fake laughter, the fake smiles, the fake jokes, everything repeating over and over and over again like it was on a cycle that wouldn't be stopped. He enjoyed listening to some of Elizaveta's stories, they were interesting, but he knew Lukas hated them so much. He ate another well cook meal but thought about what Kaoru would be eating down in third-class. He drank some of the wine but thought of the beer in third class that had winded up all the men and women. He looked around at the fake expressions and thought of the third class passengers all happy with true expressions and feelings of excitement, even Kaoru had gotten him in on it. His thoughts of Kaoru kept coming back, he couldn't help it anymore. "I-I need to use the restroom." He whispered to Sadiq who simply looked but seeing the boy's glass almost empty, he understood and let him go.

Emil decided to be sneaky….

The sun was setting over the ocean one last time of the day, reflecting off the ocean water as it set. Kaoru carefully finished his latest painting with the oil pastels he had brought along with him, they were one of the only things he really did bring. He finished off the last coloring of the sun before placing it down on his knees and looking back out at the beautiful sunset. Being at the front of the ship, it was gorgeous, you could get a view of the entire sea. He looked out undistracted but a voice brought him out of his daze. "Hello Kaoru."

Kaoru looked back to the sight of Emil out of breath but still smiling at him. Kaoru blinked and got up off his seat off the anchor and looked at Emil. "H-Hi." he stuttered and began to smile but quickly lost it with the threat from Ivan. "No. Why are you here? You shouldn't see me, I shouldn't see you."

"I-I know. But-"

"No buts, Emil." Kaoru gulped. "No more."

"I can't stay away from you." Emil took a few steps toward him. "I can't help myself Kaoru. When I'm with you, I fell happy and safe and I don't know why. I smile and laugh, I can be myself, because its _you_ I'm laughing and smiling with." Emil softly grinned. "I can't stay away." Kaoru looked away for a moment then back. He reached his hand out for Emil.

"Come here." He said. Emil looked at him with a bit of confusion and hesitation but reached his hand for Kaoru's, him grabbing on lightly and pulling him into his core. "Close your eyes." he said. Emil gulped a bit but closed his eyes as Kaoru turned him to the front of the ship and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"W-What are you doing?" Emil gulped.

"Just relax. Trust me." Kaoru's voice relaxed the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He nodded and let Kaoru guide him up on the rail of the front, though Emil panted with a bit of fear. "Trust me." Kaoru repeated again. He helped Emil up and held onto him as he climbed up on the rail as well, holding his balance. He reached his hands down Emil's arms and locked his fingers with Emil's, holding on gently before he lifted them up. Emil trembled but feeling Kaoru's hands relaxed him and he allowed to be lifted. He let go of his arms as Emil kept them up like a bird had just opened it's wings. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Emil's waist again to make sure he was balanced alright. "Open your eyes Emil."

Emil slowly blinked his eyes open to see the beautiful view of the ocean, the breeze running through his hair with the flying of the boat through the sea. He smiled a bit and chuckled with the feel, he didn't see or feel the boat under him. He felt Kaoru holding onto him, the breeze, the feeling of flying over the sea. He smiled and laughed, "Its like I'm flying!" he exclaimed. "I'm flying Kaoru!" The feeling was nothing like he had felt before. He forgot every problem he ever had, he forgot about Sadiq or Lukas, he forgot about his fake life, the problems he would face, everything was gone with this feeling. All that mattered was being held in Kaoru's arms and staying there with this feeling.

He thought he heard Kaoru humming, but it could of just been his imagination. He continued smiling and closed his eyes to experience the feeling with Kaoru, now he was certain Kaoru was humming. He tried listening but didn't recognize the song he hummed, but Kaoru humming it made him feel even more easy. He wished this would last forever, he wished he could stay here with Kaoru forever.

But this was the last sunset Titanic would see… and the last peaceful moment for Emil….

OOOOOOO

I updated *victory cheer* I'm sorry~ I've been stuck and stuffy stuff DX but I'm getting back into it again! I think I'm going to be changing part of the story line, I'm already leaving stuff out but I'm gonna change the main plot it came with.

Character list:

Rose: Emil (Iceland)

Jack: Kaoru (Hong Kong)

Cal: Sadiq (Turkey)

Rose's mother: Emil's brother (Lukas, aka Norway)

Denmark (Mathias): Lukas' lover (Added)

Small boy who cleans mess and serves: New Zealand

Cal's henchman "Lovejoy" : Ivan (Russia)

"The unsinkable" Molly Brown (Real Person) Elizaveta (Hungary)

Thomas Andrews (Real Person): Matthew Williams (Canada)

Captain Smith (Real Person): Captain Arthur Kirkland (England/Britain)

Child in first class: Peter (Sealand)

Child's guardian: Tino (Finland)

Tino's "lover": Sweden


End file.
